Best Christmas Ever
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Every year, North makes the other Guardians tell him what they want for Christmas. And he is quite surprised by the newest Guardian's answer. One-shot.


**A/N: I know I should be working on Our Duty is to Protect or To Be Loved the Way You Love Me. So let's not to talk about that. I was just inspired by all those Santa Clauses in stores and stuff that sit around listening to kids tell them what they want for Christmas.**

* * *

Most of the time, the other Guardians refused this.

But North had insisted this time, probably because it was Jack's first Christmas with the other Guardians, and North wanted to make it feel special.

So he had them all enter his workshop one at a time, leaving the ones still to talk to him outside.

And here, he asked them what they wanted for Christmas, jolly as could be.

Bunnymund said he wanted Pitch's head on a stick, and possibly Jack's too, if Santa could manage it.

Sandy had told North through images that he was perfectly happy without any presents at all, and asked him to please not go to any trouble.

Santa chuckled and told him his gift would be a surprise.

Tooth fluttered in and said all she wanted was a nice collection of teeth on Christmas Day.

"You'll probably get that without me, what with all the family feuds on the holidays," North told her.

Jack Frost entered the room, trying not to look awkward, though the truth was, he had no idea what to say.

Jack had never desired anything material for Christmas; simply being able to create a snow day and watch the kids enjoy them was enough.

And anything he needed, like food or medicine, he stole from nearby supermarkets.

After all, no one could see him.

But now that jolly old Santa wanted to know what he wanted, Jack had to think of something.

Sandy had already smugly told them he had pulled the 'surprise me' stunt first.

So now Jack said the one thing he'd wanted since the Christmas trees had started appearing in shop windows. "What I really want this year, North, is to…well…" He looked down, playing with the strings on his hoodie. "All I really want is to spend Christmas with you guys."

North smiled kindly down at him and leaned forward. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Jack was called to Santa's workshop. He'd been giving Wisconsin a snow day, and he wondered what could have been important enough to call him away from it.

With some trepidation, he wondered if Pitch was back.

Shaking off those unpleasant thoughts, he hurried to North's workshop.

When he reached there, he saw all the other Guardians there, standing around a brightly-lit Christmas tree, all strung up with colored lights.

North handed him a present, and Jack smiled and stuffed the small package in his hoodie pocket to open later. "North, you shouldn't ha—

"Oh, no, Jack, it was my pleasure."

Tooth flew over to him and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek and pried his mouth open.

"Tooth!" North said. "Please!"

Tooth quickly pulled away. "Sorry."

Jack smiled in relief at North, and Tooth said, "Well, Merry Christmas, Jack! North prepared quite the feast for us."

North led them into his dining hall for the food.

Once they had eaten their fill, North said, "Well, Jack, what did you think? Did I come through well enough?"

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, looking up from her turkey.

"Jack said the only thing he wanted for Christmas was to spend it with you."

Tooth smiled and said, "Oh, Jack!"

Bunny looked very surprised. "Really, mate?"

Slightly embarrassed, Jack picked his fork back up and shoved some cranberry sauce in his mouth to avoid answering.

North smiled, then said, "Well? Aren't you all going to open your presents?"

Jack remembered the wrapped box in his hoodie pocket and took it out.

When he tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small box, what should he find but a little hand puppet of a boy with a pale face, snowy white hair, and soft blue hoodie?

He smiled. "A puppet of me?"

"You have no idea how the other puppets of you look," North said dryly. "I wish you could've seen them."

Jack grinned. "Glad I didn't."

Then, as he looked around at the other Guardians enthusiastically chatting, all he could think was, "No doubt about it, this has been the best Christmas ever."


End file.
